


Look Out

by sexdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexdean/pseuds/sexdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are on look out and Cas asks some questions which make Dean rethink his life choices.</p>
<p>Basically it's short and fluffy and yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Out

“Dean?”

“Yes?” The voice whispers in the darkness “Dean, where the hell are you?” Cas whispers desperately. “ I'm right here. Where are-” Cas trips over Dean. “Um, Dean, why are you lying on the floor?”

“We’re meant to be on look out! Come down here, the light is better.”

“There is no light Dean, that’s why I didn't see you on the floor!” Cas lies down next to him, suddenly noticing the beams of moonlight falling on to the building below them.

They sit in silence for a while as Sam isn't due to arrive for an hour at least. “I can feel your legs twitching against mine, Dean.” 

“Good for you. I hope you enjoy it.” The sarcasm is clear in his voice but Cas doesn't pick up on it. “Um, actually it’s slightly…distracting…” Dean looks up at Castiel, confused, “Dude, there’s nothing to concentrate on. What is it distracting you from?” Praying it is too dark to see, Castiel’s cheeks turn slightly pink. “Oh” Dean sees the colour change then realises “Okay, let’s not go down that road.” He tries to laugh it off but Cas remains silent.

30 minutes later they are still lying on the cold hard floor. Not a word has been said since Dean’s leg shaking. “Dean?”

“Yes?”

“What you said earlier, about going down that road…what did you mean by that?”

“Only that…well… I'm straight Cas…I thought you knew that?”

“I certainly knew you seemed straight, but I assumed it was all an act.”

“Um, no… I'm straight.”

“Okay,” Cas finishes quietly “if you say so…” Dean hears him though. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, from your attitude generally and now specifically, I can tell that there is doubt in your mind.” Dean starts to defend himself angrily “Look, I’m not saying you’re gay! Maybe bi-curious or something. I don’t know, it’s for you to figure out.” Dean goes quiet.

His leg starts to shake again. “Dean, er, your leg…” 

“Yeah, I know.” Dean turns onto his back, looking up at the night sky. Cas does the same and as he does his hand falls onto Dean’s. As Dean doesn't flinch or move away, he keeps it there. “You don’t have to hide yourself from me Dean. It’s not like I’d judge you or anything.” 

“I feel like you’re practically begging me to be gay”

“It’s not that,” Cas says quickly “I just think you might be happier if you admitted to yourself that you are curious.” Silence falls on the men once again.

Soon Castiel grows restless and starts moving himself to try and get more comfortable. As he does, his hand slips into Dean’s. He goes to pull it away but Dean grabs it and keeps it tucked in his. Cas sits up and looks down at Dean. His hand folded round his and big innocent eyes staring up at him. “You’ve been thinking. I can feel it.” Dean nods. “What about?” Dean doesn't answer. “Okay…have you come to a conclusion?” Dean nods again. “What is it?” Dean squeezes Cas’s hand and pulls him down to lie next to him again. Smiling, Cas squeezes back and moves to lie his head on Dean’s chest. “ I'm glad you concluded this.”

“So am I.” Dean says as his hand strokes the angel’s soft hair. Cas leans into the touch and sighs. He turns his head to look up at Dean. “You’re very fidgety tonight, Cas.” Dean smiles down at him. “Yes, it’s because I'm happy.” A big grin spreads across Cas’s face and Dean lifts his head off his chest. He turns himself over so he leaning slightly over the grinning Cas. Suddenly the smile fades from Dean’s face. “What’s wrong?” Castiel asks worriedly. “Nothing,” the smile slowly returns, “I just didn't expect this to happen.”

“Neither did I”

“But I'm glad it did”

“Me too.” With that Dean leans down and captures Cas’s lips in his.


End file.
